


Married to Reedus

by Daryldixon2



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2





	1. Chapter 1

Eva James,29 is happily married to Norman Reedus,47, and the two are at an event. Eva debuts her baby bump to the world. Eva is an actress in the walking dead. 

"How's married life?" Kat asked.   
"Good. I'm happy." Norman said. "Eva and I are excited even more now that we have a little girl coming into this world in the next four months."  
"How's being married to Norman?" Kat said.  
"It's heaven. He's a wonderful husband and I could not ask for a better man. He's my main squeeze." Eva said.   
"What do you like about norman?" Kat asked.  
"He's such a goof." Eva said. "He is a hopeless romantic."  
"I thought you would say horny or something." Norman joked.  
"Babe!" Eva laughed blushing. "He likes to walk around the house naked."

Norman turned bright red. 

"Burn." Kat said.  
"He hates me right now." Eva said.

Eve kissed Norman and he was all smiley again. They went to the after party hours later. Eva just drank a cherry Pepsi. TWD cast were together, and Eva was taking a pic of Norman. And posted it on twitter.

Eva James @EvaJames: My hubby   
@wwwbigbaldhead having a bromance moment with Andrew and @JDMorgan.   
(Pic attached.

Norman saw it and kissed her. They went home and laid in bed falling asleep knowing the news will be all over of them expecting their first child together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter will be short!

Eva woke up, and she made breakfast. Norman came down and wrapped her in his arms.

"Good morning sexy." Eva said.  
"Good morning." Norman said seductively.  
"You have to go on set today." Eva said.  
"I want to be with my wifey." Norman whined.  
"I might come too." Eva said.  
"Ok." Norman said.

The two got dressed ate and went on the walking dead set, and Greg Nicotero smiled. Happy to see Eva on set. 

"Norman was emotional leaving me so I told him I'll be here." Eva said.  
"Wanting his wifey around?" Greg smiled.  
"Yes he's wanting his wifey." Eva smiled.

The new cast member Jessa Jenson hates Eva, because Eva is married to Norman and not Jessa.

"Hey slut." Jessa said.  
"Jealous much?" Eva said.  
"I will have norman." Jessa said. "I will take him and your baby."  
"You will not tough my family ever. Your lucky I let you kiss him on set. So don't get your hopes up. He don't even love you. All you want is his money. You're nothing but a money whore." Eva said.

Jessa walked away, and Norman came iver.

"What is her problem?" Norman said.   
"She's trying to take you from me." Eva said. "Also take our baby with her as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Norman will have a talk with Jessa. Letting her know he don't love her.


End file.
